forzafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NakariNova/Personal Entry 1: Celebration of 1000th edit, Mental Health, Situational updates, and a lost streak.
Greetings to all, It took a while, but here I am with my first user blog post, and boy is it a long read. For this post, I will experiment with a recap/news-style format. Not sure if this blog quite belongs here, but here goes. Celebration of 1000th edit As I reach my 1000th edit milestone on this wiki, I'd like to share, reflect and divulge my personal journey and experience over the past year. Honestly, at the turn of this year, I would have never planned or let alone conceive the notion that I would be in this current position. I sporadically open up and share personal anecdotes but I feel that this is an appropriate time to disclose some of them. Without letting this overshadow my gratitude I have for the support and assistance I have received, I must confess that this wiki has exponentially grown my affection for the Forza franchise. I myself, am astounded with what I have accomplished and learnt in such a small time-space through this community. However, I digress, I'm deviating into another account, perhaps I will disclose my jaunt with Forza and the Racing Game genre another day. Mental Health Another headline of this post was to highlight mental health and my encounter regarding the matter while involved on Wiki. And yes I know that sounds rather lame and boring but hear me out if you so wish. You see, I'm still in the early stages of my life, and have been lucky enough to an extent, discern the impacts of the digital revolution. I will keep it short and sweet, focusing solely on how it relates to Wiki in general. A reminder that the following is only my point of view, it is labelled as a personal entry after all. I want to use this time to remind myself to keep things in perspective and understand that it this 'job' of mine is really volunteer work undertaken and motivated purely by self-interest, fondness, and well... unavoidably, a scapegoat for my procrastination; a reason of 'therapy'. Despite only touching the surface of this phenomenon, I must administer early intervention through rational thinking here before things exacerbate. It is no surprise that I have developed into a mild Wikipediholic. The effects of Wiki is something I see is severely undervalued and underappreciated. Consequently, the psychological dynamics of Wiki, I feel is enigmatic. It is unfortunate. There are real people behind the screens. Don't get me wrong. I do still enjoy being a Wiki contributor, but the growing self-pressure for perfection has placed an unnecessary burden on me and created an environment and chore which at many times end up wanting to avoid. I will discuss my experiences of this in the following passage. Situational updates Sacrifice. I will reveal how the aforementioned reading shares a relation to my personal experiences. Procrastination can leave you in such a messy state. And Wiki's plays a fair share in this. If you have been circulating around the web, you know how many times one can fall into the trap of an accumulating backlog of tabs. We're talking a myriad of windows and tabs. Every session generally begins with 1 tab. Then you start searching, there is so much information from your fingertip at the press of a button. 1 soon becomes 10 and before you realise it extends to 20. Sure, I can just split these tabs into a separate window... The detrimental mentality of ''"''There is always tomorrow". ... worn out, productivity lessens, ambitions seemingly fade, 50 'to edit' tabs open and you feel tired. You can't be bothered. You begin to occupy yourself with YouTube clips and start gaming. The day is over. Back to sleep. Literally, I can't even remember the last time I updated my laptop, let alone shut it down. It is truly crazy to comprehend what internet and information addiction can do to you. Curiosity near-on always gets the better of you. Learn to say no to yourself. Take a deep breath and close the tabs, the windows. Purify and cleanse your mind. I cannot stress enough the maintenance of positive health is the most important asset one can possess. Stay strong. Stay safe. Take it easy. Wow, that got deep real quick. Lost ~85 day continuous edit streak :( Just here to vent my frustrations. Sidetrack here, apologies if this dampens the mood. I didn't enjoy writing this section. As the title suggests, this one hurts. My edit streak of approximately 85 days has come to an end. A few days ago, I checked in to my horror of well... a lost streak. In spite of adhering to UTC time. Adding salt to the wound and insult to injury, I did not just scrape my way there either. Most days did a lot of edits. Now sure, maybe they aren't all that impressive compared to well... CMAN's, I'm only a relative newcomer to the Wiki scene. I really, really thought that I could pull it off. 100 days. The homestretch within sight. Just 15 to go. Damn it. The gamble wouldn't pay off. I set aside other ambitions, balanced it with schoolwork and assessments. A strong belief, alas it wasn't to be. You live and you learn. Nevertheless, the achievement points given for writing a blog post will be bittersweet and offer some reimbursement. I can say that at the end of the day, it really is just some pixels on a screen. Just humble little achievement points. Meaningless. Man, I need to quench my anxiety. Closure Those who are still with me, I say thank you, extending my recognition to CMAN122 and LeMansRacer who has really helped my assimilation process and getting comfortable with the Wiki environment. Not sure if any of you could relate to me here, perhaps I am sounding rather delusional... I hope the contrary. A final reminder to not get too caught up in trivial things. I think after the publication of this post, I will finally call it to take some time off for myself. Sincerely, NakariNova, your Forza Wiki Patroller Category:Blog posts